D
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 32. Synopsis The bodyguards, before departing, entrust Diamond and Pearl with the mission to keep missy safe. Diamond and Pearl honor their wishes, and promise to postpone their goal of becoming comedians to defend her from Team Galactic. Chapter Plot Saturn chuckles, as the two bodyguards that pestered him have been obliterated by the energy beam. He laughs, but a moment later, he realizes that now things went stale, since nobody can tell what will happen to those that are trapped by the beam. In fact, he goes to make another plan to kidnap missy. Diamond and Pearl have Chimler burn down the mufflers to free them. They visit the bodyguards, who are trapped; they try to reach them, but a barrier prevents them from doing so. Pearl tries not to panic, and has Chatler use Fury Attack to break through the barrier, but fails. Since that physical attack does not work, Pearl has Chimler use Overheat, but it does not work, either. Diamond and Pearl are frustrated, and a voice tells them to stop. The bodyguards can still talk, but state they don't have much time. Uji explains he always told Paka they had to find someone they could pass their skills to, else they'd be remembered as just a couple of strong guys. Paka confirms this, as they have been seeking disciples to train, and seeing Diamond and Pearl in action, he believes they are the bodyguards' students. Paka and Uji admit it was fun while it lasted, saddening Diamond that they are speaking as if they will pass away. The bodyguards admit their time is nearly over, and while they survived many ordeals, this is the one they could not cope with. Still, they remind the enemy has their sights on their client: missy. Before they depart, Paka and Uji entrust Diamond and Pearl with the mission to protect missy. The boys watch as the bodyguards disappear, leaving behind their sunglasses. Pearl is shaking, shocked that the bodyguards are gone, and asks Diamond to lend him a shoulder. Pearl realizes that missy was wealthy enough to hire bodyguards to protect her, and Diamond confirms this. Pearl looks at Diamond, noting the latter knew that missy was no tour guide. Diamond explains the moment they got a tour guide for the expedition, he felt something was off. In fact, Diamond has thought and concluded that their paper for the reward was swapped when they bumped into the old man - Professor Rowan. Pearl asks why didn't Diamond say anything, to which the latter states if he did, their journey would've been over. Pearl understands, and the two conclude their mission, from now on, is to protect missy from these strange people. Pearl is up for the task, and considers putting away their task as comedians, in favor for their goal to become better Pokémon trainers. Diamond agrees, and goes with Pearl to meet up with missy, who is at the second floor of Veilstone City's department store. There, they find missy training on exercise equipment. Missy admits she looked around, and used these machines with her Prinplup, and admits the department store is an interesting place. Missy admits that her Prinplup evolved, but her talking is cut; Diamond and Pearl kneel to her, promising they'll dedicate even more time to be her bodyguards. Missy acknowledges that, but wonders if that makes any difference from now on. Cyrus, however, arrives to the base with his Pokémon. He finds Saturn playing, and scolds him, asking did someone give him permission to use the weapon. Saturn is startled, but Cyrus tells their objective is to construct the Galactic Bomb. Cyrus pinches Saturn, for the illegal usage of that weapon. Saturn pleads to Cyrus, explaining it was all for his task to obtain more funding: he needed to use the weapon to interrogate missy to get that funding. Cyrus sees that Saturn had a "clear" idea on kidnapping her. Saturn defends himself, claiming he had to do that in order to remove the bodyguards that were interfering with the mission, so he could get more info on missy. Cyrus continues to pinch Saturn, whose conversation is heard by a Team Galactic grunt. Riding a Pokémon, the grunt goes to the Lost Tower, where he finds the destroyed camera from the battle. The grunt claims Lord Saturn is a bit lazy for not going outside to inspect the scene, for the grunt has managed to find a photo of missy's silhouette. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 32 chapters